Guardian Lions
by Tohdoh
Summary: Two guardian lions, male and female, statues of unshakeable stone, always stood side by side to protect and dominate. Kouen and Hakuei Ren are the Kou Empire's finest example of such a pair. [Collection of EnEi/Kouen x Hakuei oneshots and drabbles]
1. Her Story

**Welcome (to hell!) I kid, I kid...I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. Since this is a collection of oneshots and drabbles that are unrelated (for the most part), I will include a short summary precluding every chapter for your convenience.**

**Short summary: Kouen talks to Hakuei about her scars. Slight AU of a scene in Kingdom of Magic episode 12, without Hakuryuu present in Kouen's study.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (1)**

**Her Story**

After months of riding and living in dust, sweat, and musk from the horses, Hakuei felt welcomed by the refreshing smell of scrolls that occupied Kouen's study. Granted, the scrolls weren't crisp and new at all; most were yellow and faded with age. Still, it was clear that Kouen took good care of the information housed inside, and protected them in a way any learned scholar would. He always placed knowledge in high value, even over the allure of wealth and power. Few people were privy to that side of Kouen, and Hakuei was one of those few.

The first princess of the Kou Empire politely broke the silence between them as she clasped her hands and bowed. "You've summoned me, Lord Kouen?"

"Yes. There's something I'd like to ask of you."

Hakuei lowered her hands. "What is it, my lord?" She had been away for months; she reckoned that he'd want a detailed account of her travels and occasional battles. What he asked proved her wrong.

"What happened to your face?"

To an outsider, his inquiry might have been taken as rude and blunt. An ordinary woman conscious and fearing over the slightest blemish over her face might have been offended. To Hakuei, she didn't bat an eye. She knew that despite the emotionless mask he was so accustomed to wearing, he was simply curious. It was in her cousin's nature to have his questions answered and his curiosity satiated, after all.

Hakuei cracked a sheepish smile. "Oh, this?" She traced a finger down the scar that marred her left cheek. "It started from a misunderstanding. This serves as a reminder of the war that could have happened, and of my intention to foster peace with the Kouga clan. Call me naive or stubborn, but I was determined to remain unmoved, both in my intent and stance, even when a Kouga warrior raised his blade against me."

Knowing Hakuei and how tenacious she could be, Kouen was not at all surprised to hear that. "I see with your Household Corps that negotiations went well."

"Indeed, they have. Losing a bit of blood and hair is well worth the invaluable alliance we forged afterwards. Who would've thought that a hundred of them were willing to become my Household members?" Then she chuckled. "My 'porcelain princess' image might've taken a toll, though."

"Nonsense. You still look every inch the first princess of the Kou Empire."

Her eyes widened upon hearing the genuine complement. "...Thank you, Lord Kouen."

He never told her outright, but he had always considered Hakuei to be very lovely. The moment he saw her for the first time, clad in ornate armor atop of her dress and adorned with the horsetail crests framing her face, it took his breath away. In his mind she was the crowning image of unadulterated beauty, taking after her mother in looks only and fortunately lacking any of Gyokuen's dark or vixen-like air.

Kouen turned his palms up in an inviting gesture to his cousin. "Please give me your hands."

Taken aback by his unexpected request, Hakuei felt her pale cheeks warm as she obeyed him, extending her arms so that his hands enveloped hers. She swore she felt a tingle as soon as their hands touched. Her long sleeves gently slipped back as she stretched her arms before her, revealing more scars she had acquired over the months since he last saw her. Kouen remained silent as he studied her exposed skin with an experienced, appraising eye. He caught sight of crescent cuts and puckered stars. Sword cuts and arrow wounds. Scars that had healed but had yet to fade. From this alone, Kouen knew that Hakuei had weathered through her fair share of battles during her campaign in the west. He assumed that these scars were marks she was willing to bear in order to avoid unecessary bloodshed.

Kouen had heard rumors from soldiers unfamiliar with serving Hakuei that she was a weakling and a coward. Popular opinion held that her strong sense of pacifism had no place in the army, especially given her lofty rank of authority and military power.

Kouen believed that such rumors couldn't be farther from the truth. Hakuei was no weakling, and certainly no coward. Time and time again, and even as she stood before him now, the first princess of the Kou Empire proved to be more than capable of holding her own in a battle. She was an indomitable pillar of purehearted strength, one to be greatly respected and admired throughout the empite. Kouen saw the proof in the eyes of those who served under her, and in the scars laid bare and exposed before him, like medals of honor that didn't need to glow gold to prove the worth of the one who wore them.

Scars told more than signs of strength. They told stories. As an avid scholar of history, and through the scars she bore, Kouen could see that Hakuei had quite a compelling story to tell. Even as both a warrior and a scholar, for all his battlefield experience and intellect, Kouen would have no idea of the exact circumstances unless she told him, just as she did with discussing the Kouga clan.

Shifting his left hand, Kouen traced a thumb over the cross of scars embedded in her right arm. "What happened here?"

"Convincing other villages in the west to submit proved to be more difficult," she replied. "These scars were from the blows of a dual-wielding swordsman. For his clan, it took a display of superior power to win them over. A one-on-one fight not aimed to kill, but to see who proved to be the stronger warrior."

Kouen could picture Hakuei engaged in a fair duel against a man most likely bigger and taller than her, defying overwhelming odds with a show of grace and finesse over brute strength, and in the end winning the clan's hard-earned respect.

In fact, the swordsman Hakuei had defeated in single combat was the first to bow to her. The rest of his village had quickly followed suit. Apparently he was their best warrior, and his high opinion of the Kou princess after their duel was not one to be taken lightly. Remembering that day made Hakuei swell with pride.

Kouen turned his attention to the scar running down the length of her left forearm. "What happened here?"

Hakuei suppressed a shiver as his fingers brushed along it. "Another village skirmish. They had slavery there and I was on intent on liberating the people from that depraved system. This scar came from the whip of a slave driver who was less than pleased by my proposition."

"I see." Kouen's hand flitted back to grip her hands again. "From what you've told me, subjugating the west is going quite well."

She suddenly realized that he got the answers he needed, and not in the way she expected. He certainly wouldn't be this intimate and personal with any other commander who had to give a report. He could have made a direct request about straight up details and results from her campaign: the number of villages and countries visited, the amount of any casualties, and so on. Instead, by asking for every story behind her wounds, beyond the practicality of gaining information, he showed that he cared.

Kouen released her hands, and as she stepped back to pull down her sleeves, the slight rustle of her clothes revealed more of the scar running down her chest.

He didn't fail to notice it, though he quickly averted his eyes to avoid giving the impression of being the slightest bit lecherous. "Forgive me for staring, but tell me how you got that one."

Hakuei glanced down at the old wound in question, most of which ran unseen down her right breast. Kouen saw that instead of smiling in reminiscence, she frowned at an unpleasant memory.

"This wasn't a scar from battle. I narrowly survived an assassination attempt."

Kouen's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened at the edge of his desk. "What happened?"

"Ryosai was the one responsible for instigating bad blood between my men and the Kouga clan. His effort to start a war had failed, and he didn't take his demotion lightly." She looked away and sighed. "Maybe I'm too soft, like some men say. I spared him, rather than go through with my initial decision to execute him, especially when he broke several bones from-" Hakuei stopped herself. She was about to mention the timely intervention from Aladdin and his Djinn, but thought better. She shook her head and continued, "Shortly after my truce with the Kouga clan, Ryosai ambushed me in my sleep with a poisoned knife. My attendant Seishun came just in time to protect me. Ryosai plunged the knife into his body and killed himself before we could do anything. I guess he was filled with so much spite that he wanted to take me with him." Hakuei clenched a fist at her side and her chest tightened. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "He really meant to make me suffer, if not kill me right then and there. The pain was excruciating. I still can't believe how I managed to survive that night, bathed in my own tears, sweat, and blood. Even with the healers drawing out the poison before it could kill me, I laid in bed for days, wracked with fever and the struggle to breathe."

Though his face remained still as stone, Kouen's own chest tightened at the thought of Hakuei being in so much pain. She had always been kind to her family and countrymen, provided that they didn't have the nerve and stupidity to provoke her first. It truly angered him that her kindness came at a cost with a man who didn't deserve his rank. Not to mention his life. Kouen met her downcast eyes and tried to lift the sadness he sensed in her. "You've overcome that obstacle, just as you have with many others before. You're very strong, Hakuei. Don't ever doubt that, no matter what anyone else might say."

Hakuei was speechless, moved by the amount of faith he had in her strength and courage.

His sentiment was sincere; he felt very fortunate to have her as his ally. She proved to be a valuable asset in his goal to unite the world under his rule. It was certainly a great honor to have her support. And perhaps something more...

From behind her hiding spot, Kougyoku smothered her blushing face into her huge sleeves. She had heard and seen everything that transpired between her stepsister and elder brother. This only confirmed her sneaking suspicion that something was going on between them. She didn't deny that Hakuei had a kind heart, but much of her dislike toward her stepsister stemmed from the fact that she got along so well with Kouen. Kougyoku was filled to the brim with envy and a sense of inadequacy. She longed for that kind of connection with her brother, but maybe Hakuei might just be the right woman for him, after all. Kougyoku bit her bottom lip and took care to tiptoe away before her brother would stew over catching her eavesdropping.

;;;

**Hakuei became my first favorite Magi character, then I shipped her with Kouen not too long afterwards. As a somewhat new fan to Magi who finished the anime on Crunchyroll but never read the manga (it's hard to find it online nowadays!), I'm trying to avoid involving the main plot. The story so far makes it pretty obvious that I really, really like Hakuei. She's such a strong and beautiful character. I love her Djinn Equip and personality. To be honest, for a long time I had trouble remembering her whole name. I think it's because of the "-uei:" the three vowels stringed together.**

**I might do a separate short story elaborating on how Hakuei got poisoned, but the focus of this fic is her and Kouen as a couple, so on with more Enei oneshots!**


	2. Get Rid of It

**Short summary: Hakuei and Kouen discuss/argue over his goatee.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (2)**

**Get Rid of It**

Kouen had known Hakuei long enough to catch the faintest glimpse of distaste on her face. He saw it in the furrow of her brow and her lips set downward in the tiniest of frowns. She never looked like that after sharing a couple of tender kisses with him. Until now, anyway. Insatiable curiosity compelled him to wonder what exactly got under her skin.

Kouen slackened his embrace but let his hands rest over her hips, returning her small frown with one of his own. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She only shook her head, but Kouen pushed past the offhand gesture.

"No need to wave it away, Hakuei. I know something's bothering you."

"Kouen, how much do you love me?"

Somehow he got the feeling he didn't like where this was going. "Very much, as you well know. What are you getting at?"

Hakuei shrugged. "I'm asking because I want to know how well you can take what I'm about to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Go on..." He braced himself for what she could possibly say next. Was she going to declare the end of their relationship? Was that the bad news she had to share? His heart nearly stopped at the notion.

Hakuei closed her eyes, breathed out a sigh, then met his tense, inquisitive gaze and stated: "It's your goatee. That's the problem. I don't like it, so please get rid of it."

Taken aback by her blunt and prompt declaration, Kouen blanched.

Hakuei only stared back calmly. With a hint of amusement, even. "Oh, don't give me that," she said in a light tone. "I said 'please,' didn't I?"

He blinked several times, as if unable to comprehend what just came down on him like the Medium descending upon the earth in full force. "You want me to do...what?"

Hakuei bit back a sigh as she repeated herself, so that it would be one hundred percent certain and without a shadow of a doubt that she got her message across: "Please, Kouen...get rid of your goatee."

He leaned back, looking less than pleased. His fingers flitted to his chin as if she'd spring on him at any moment with small knife to shave it off. She almost wanted to laugh because of how vehemently defensive he looked.

"I'm sorry, Hakuei, but I must decline your request. Or demand, by the sound of it. You're being unreasonable and unfair about this. You know it's the source of my pride and joy."

"And you know how much it drives me insane. I wouldn't make your goatee the problem at hand otherwise."

"How exactly is my goatee the problem?"

"It scratches my face when we kiss."

"Tickles. Not scratches. You overexaggerate."

"Scratches, Kouen. Your spear of chin hair definitely feels like a scratch.

Kouen lifted an eyebrow. "Spear of chin hair?"

Hakuei cupped her left cheek with the palm of her hand. "My scar is sensitive and it gets itchy. I won't deny that I enjoy kissing you. I've kept it quiet until now, but getting a faceful of your lips and your goatee detracts from an otherwise amazing experience. You're supposed to seduce me, not scratch me."

"Is that the only problem?"

"...That, and it doesn't look good at all."

Kouen's voice instantly took on an indignant tone. "I beg to differ, Hakuei. This is very stylish look. Of everyone in our family, I didn't expect you to confess that you don't like it."

Getting teases and jibes from the rest of his siblings never fazed him, mostly because he was their older brother and future king; the lion didn't concern himself with opinions of the sheep. But hearing from who he considered a lioness was another thing entirely. Honestly, he felt his goatee was simply too amazing to incur her unfavorable view.

Kouen shook his head. "In all honesty, you're blowing this way out of proportions, Hakuei."

She chuckled. "Blowing, huh? I suppose that pun was intentional?"

"No, just a coincidence." Kouen folded his arms across his wide chest. "Anyway, does my goatee really bother you so much that it poses a threat to our love life?"

"Yes, it does." Hakuei remained unmoved.

The couple found themselves in a bind. Evidently enough, Kouen was horrified at the thought of losing his goatee, while Hakuei was dismayed at the thought of him keeping it. There had to be a resolution without bloodshed. Hakuei always adhered to this principle, even when it came to something as trivial and almost silly as her cousin and lover's goatee.

The Kou princess resisted the urge to prop her hands against her hips and roll her eyes. "Kouen, it's not like I'm asking you to get castrated. If the goatee's so important to you, there's no need to worry. Your hair can always grow back." She bit down on her lip and thought for a moment. Then she said, "Listen, how about we cut a deal? You're free to grow facial hair when you're away from the Kou Empire, on trips and business of the political and diplomatic sort. But when you're here with me, the goatee has to go."

Kouen considered this proposal, weighing his options. "I suppose that sounds fair. We both get what we want."

Hakuei was a lady of war, but at least she was also a rational woman. She had a good head on her shoulders. One of many reasons why he loved her so much. A rare smile graced his face and Hakuei smiled back, the two of them sensing that they had reached a reasonable resolution. He pulled her into a firm, loving kiss; then they broke apart after what seem like a blissful stretch of suspended time. Hakuei reached up to touch his face, running her fingers down his cheek, tracing his jawline, surprising him as she made a sudden playful tug at his goatee.

"I want this gone by tonight."

Kouen knew exactly what that meant, feeling both aroused by her commanding tone and a bit dismayed over what he had to do. "What happens if I refuse, my future queen?"

"I'll have Kouha cut it for you with his Metal Vessel."

"Please don't."

Hakuei burst out laughing at his horrified reaction. "I was just kidding."

;;;

**No goatees were harmed in the making of this chapter. ;)**

**I'm trying to break through an annoying writer's block that's been nagging me lately. Writing anything is better than nothing. I feel like I'm not writing at my best, but it'd be great if I can get second opinions.**


	3. First Naadam

**Short summary: Kouen and Hakuei act as hosts for a Kouga cultural festival.**

**;;;**

**Guardian Lions (3)  
><strong>**First Naadam**

Not many people had the privilege, courage, nor level of comfort to enter Kouen's private space. Hakuei had taken her leave from the court, and made her way into his study without effort. The sight of him poring over a scroll came as no surprise to the princess-general. She stopped at the front of his desk. She waited with patience for his undivided attention and permission to speak. Kouen paused in his scholarly journey through history to meet his cousin's eyes and address her.

"What is it, Hakuei?"

"Lord Kouen...I don't know if you're aware of upcoming events, but I'm sure that because of your extensive reading, you've heard of something called Naadam."

He affirmed her educated guess with a nod. "I have."

Naadam was a festival celebrated by the Kouga clan, a source of great cultural pride to them. The hallmarks of the festival included their trademark sports: horse racing, wrestling, and archery. Kouen had read much about Kouga culture among many other things; it was unfortunate (for the former empire) that with the waning of Chagan Khan's power, Kouga culture shortly followed suit. It had been years since the present-day ragtag clan held a proper festival. Suddenly Kouen remembered that they were fortunate enough, very fortunate indeed, to have Hakuei Ren host and sponsor Naadam for them.

The first imperial prince rolled up what he had been reading with routine yet deliberate care. "Though I've read about Naadam, I have yet to see this festival for myself." He had a good guess why Hakuei would approach him. "Are you about to ask for my part in this?"

She expected that he'd be aware she came to him for that very reason. Still, she flushed a little when she nodded. "It's crucial for fostering an alliance with the Kouga clan, who are now citizens of the empire. Demonstrating public interest in their culture will only be a boon to both sides. It's very important for them...and for me to some extent."

Hakuei didn't admit it loud, but another reason for her request was to get Kouen away from the volumes of scrolls and the confines of the library. He needed fresh air and, as future emperor of not only the Kou empire but quite possibly the world, he needed more interaction with people. Hakuei firmly believed that Naadam would be a valuable experience for the two of them. It might even be fun.

Kouen could see anticipation burning bright in her blue eyes. She could be quite persuasive. "You've convinced me, Hakuei. Very well, I will help you."

"Splendid." The princess bowed low and hid a wide grin behind her clasped hands. "I look forward to seeing you in the Kou Empire's first Naadam."

Kouen was no fool. He knew all the aspects behind Hakuei's reasoning, and part of him appreciated her for making the effort to look after him. Knowing her, he highly doubted that Hakuei would want him there to merely serve as a royal, passive presence. No offense to the Kouga clan, but he hoped he wouldn't have to drink their strong horse milk. Or gods forbid, engage in their drinking contests.

;;;

On midsummer's day, under a stretch of clear blue sky and on grassy plains, the first Naadam held by the Kou Empire commenced. The sight of Kouen making his entrance certainly attracted more than a few stares. For much of the clan, it was their first time laying eyes on their future king.

Dorji, captain of Hakuei's trusted Household Cavalry Corps, remembered his first encounter with the imperial prince. Though it was brief, first impressions did not go unforgotten; Dorji took him to be a cold and distant man, maybe even a little ruthless. Kouen certainly had strength, but seemingly none of Hakuei's warmth and kindness. His face always appeared to be one of aloof disdain. But looking at Kouen joining Hakuei under the tent reserved for royalty, perhaps he was wrong. Dorji sensed a strong, palpable bond between the two. He stood too far away to hear the exchange between prince and princess, but Hakuei clearly looked happy to see Kouen.

The opening ceremony began with an impressive display of parading horsemen, ululating chants from talented singers, and ear-pounding music, followed by a moment of recognition for the deceased elder: Chagan Shaman, better known as Baba by the people who still dearly loved and missed her. Of course, Kouen had never met the old woman, but knew secondhand knowledge from Hakuei that she was someone to be admired and remembered. The somber, heartfelt silence was fleeting; the Kouga clan sprang to life once more as Hakuei proceeded to herald the main events they'd celebrate. Baba would have wanted everyone to enjoy themselves; that was the thought prevalent among her people.

Wrestling came first. Hakuei couldn't deny that the Kouga people had very odd attire for the sport, which left them bare-chested and bare-legged for the most part. Kouen thought they looked like overgrown infants. The mental image made him snort a little.

"The wrestlers' hats look like what Kouha wears," he remarked.

From her seat next to her cousin, Hakuei chuckled. "Now that you mention it, you're right."

As each wrestling match induced much commotion and betting competition among the spectators, Kouen couldn't help but feel that the whole thing was unseemly and barbaric. Wrestlers became sweaty and red-faced, huffing and puffing like bulls as they tusseled and each fought to win by throwing his opponent to the ground.

Kouen chanced a sidelong peek at Hakuei, whose face lit up when she recognized some of her subordinates entering the ring, decked out in that unflattering wrestling attire. The eldest prince couldn't help but crack a smile at her enthusiasm. He felt happy for her that she was enjoying the festival so far, even when she was not part of the Kouga clan. He didn't fail to notice how the Kouga people treated her, either. They welcomed and valued her presence; rather than being above them, she liked to be among them. It amazed him how she managed to establish such a strong connection with these people, who were long thought by his empire to be earth-roaming savages. Hakuei didn't keep her distance; Kouen saw that in the way she personally approached the sweating yet beaming wrestlers, congratulating them on their victories with earnest words and even touching their shoulders as she did so. She regarded them as her friends, not just her subordinates. It reminded Kouen of how his little brother Kouha treated his band of misfits with dignity and respect.

After wrestling came the horse races.

Hakuei noticed Dorji and his fiancee Toya standing a few feet away, whispering and gesturing frantically between each other. The princess couldn't keep from smiling. She wondered what the couple were fussing so much over. Finally, Dorji seemed to get it together as he straightened his back. Hakuei was a bit surprised with what he did next: he directly approached her and bowed.

"General Hakuei, we'd like you to join us in the horse race."

Taken aback by his bold request, Hakuei shook her head. "Oh no, I can't do that, Dorji. This is your festival."

The captain smiled at her. "It wouldn't have been at all possible without your efforts, your highness. We know from past battles that you're very skilled on horseback. Please, we insist that you take part."

Men and women who happened to overhear voiced their assent. Dorji's grin only broadened as he felt himself backed by his clansmen.

After some deliberation, Hakuei relented with a chuckle. "Very well, if you insist."

Bator, one of her Household members, ventured an inquiry he couldn't hold back: "Perhaps Lord Kouen would like to join you in the race?"

Hakuei turned to her cousin, who had heard the entire conversation.

Reclining passively under the shade, and despite appearing distantly uninterested, Kouen surprised them all with his reply: "Count me in, then."

Hakuei let a wide grin spread across her face. This ought to be fun.

The Kouga children were the first to race. Hakuei was amazed at how young some of them were. Boys and girls as young as three or four years old bounced in their saddles, giggling and whooping as they spurred their ponies along. She herself hadn't started riding a horse until her eleventh birthday. In fact, it was Kouen who had taught her how to ride.

Adults rallied and cheered for their children from the sidelines. Hakuei rooted for no one in particular, but she remained silent and smiling as she observed the race and secretly hoped that none of the little riders would fall. Fortunately the children had a safe and fun race. Hakuei reckoned many of them would make promising horsemen in the future.

When it was time for the adults to race, Kouen and Hakuei had to change out of their ceremonial regalia and into proper attire for riding. In the pasture where riders prepared their steeds for the race, Hakuei mounted on a chestnut horse and weaved her way through the Kouga men to trot up to Kouen's palfrey. She pulled the reins and swung her horse around to face her cousin.

"It's been a long time since we've raced," she remarked.

"It has." He dared to shoot her a cheeky, crooked smirk. "I wonder who will win this time."

"Is that a challenge, my lord?"

"Perhaps."

The Kouga men took great interest in the banter between the royals. They even began to place bets.

"I place my faith, trust, and money on General Hakuei."

"Lord Kouen's the future emperor. Shouldn't we be rooting for him?"

"He's a gentleman; I'm sure he'll let the princess win."

"I reckon it'll be a tie."

"A tie? Hah, you just say that so you won't lose any bets. Well, you won't be winning any, either."

The riders laughed among each other.

Kouen was a competitive man. Nothing else, except perhaps war, stirred his blood and fueled his ambition like matches to decide a clear winner.

With him and Hakuei in the race, excitement and anticipation mounted among the spectators. Many wanted to see how the two would match up in a contest of equestrian skill. Roars and cheers swelled as riders gathered at the starting line. Hakuei kept her eyes riveted at the stretch of grass before them, her head light and heart fluttering. She tightened her fists on the reins and braced her feet at the horse's sides. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kouen mirroring her moves.

At the resounding blow of the horn, the riders took off. The plains thundered with the mass hoofbeats of a hundred or so galloping horses. Hakuei didn't panic as a few riders nearby passed her; she knew that this was a test of stamina more than one of speed. Kouen too kept his horse at a reasonable pace. He let the more inexperienced riders overtake him. Hakuei felt her heart beat in rhythm with the horses' hoofbeats. Her initial nervousness was left far behind. All she felt now was the rush of pure adrenaline, the joy of riding with the wind.

Her distinguished place within the empire's army came from no error of judgment. Hakuei was a warrior through and through; she loved the people under her protection, but her pride made her determined to win this race. She didn't want to lose. Seizing the opportune moment, she dug her heels into the horse's flanks and made it break into a faster gallop. Kouen did the same thing. At the last stretch, the first prince and princess of the Kou Empire went all out. They sped past surrounding riders, even experienced ones like Dorji and her attendant Seisyun, who stared after the prince and princess shaking his head in awe. He had seen them race many years ago. If memory served him right, Kouen had won, but mostly because he had experience in the army with the former emperor and his heirs.

The tables might be turned now. Though Kouen had started horseback riding before Hakuei, she had a gift for equitation and spent months in the Tenzen Plateau. The two competed on an even field. Seisyun really didn't know who would come out victorious this time.

No words were exchanged between Hakuei and Kouen, not even little jokes. They knew to save their breath and energy for the sole purpose of getting ahead of the other. The two seemed to ignore everyone and everything else as they battled for first place at the finish line.

Loose grass had covered a shallow marmot hole, a danger Hakuei's horse ran straight into. The uneven ground made the horse suddenly dip and buck forward. Hakuei tumbled from her saddle and flew headlong onto the grass. She heard a sickening snap upon impact. Her vision was a blur of plains and sky rolling into one as she tumbled a few more feet before landing flat on her back.

Kouen's eyes flew wide. He shouted her name, jerked the reins and made his horse swerve back. Fortunately for the two, they had been ahead enough that the riders stopped their horses in time and avoided trampling over the fallen princess. Kouen dismounted and ran up to her. Hakuei's horse seemed to be fine as it struggled to its feet, nothing broken. He couldn't say the same for her, however. Blinking and groaning, Hakuei was unable to sit up. Kneeling down, Kouen gingerly rested her onto his lap. She cried out in pain.

Kouen looked down and winced at the sight. A strangled whimper sounded between her gritted teeth.

"Don't move," he commanded firmly. "You broke your collarbone."

"Princess! Princess Hakuei!" Seisyun dismounted and rushed up to join Kouen, but as soon as he did the prince shouted to him, "Fetch me my sword. Hurry!"

"Y-yes, my lord!" Seisyun didn't need further explanation. He jumped onto his horse and galloped back to the starting line. Many riders dismounted and formed a large huddle around the prince and princess, their worry and concern clear for the latter. Few of the men, Dorji and Bator among them, stepped forward intending to help Kouen carry Hakuei, but he waved them away.

"Step back. I'll handle this."

The men exchanged confused looks, but obeyed his firm command nevertheless.

Seisyun was huffing and panting by the time he returned with Kouen's blade. He knew that the Djinn's power housed within would heal Hakuei.

Kouen held his sword close to Hakuei's wound. The ornament hanging from the hilt glowed, and a bright, pink aura of a phoenix emerged to hover over the injured princess. Kouen watched with silent relief as Phenex's curative power took effect. Hakuei's sharp, labored breathing quieted and her face relaxed as she felt the pain leaving her. The gruesome abrasion between her neck and shoulder seemed to mend itself; jutting bone and congealed blood no longer marred her smooth skin. The bruises on her legs and back faded away, too.

Hakuei tried to smile up at Kouen, to assure him that she was fine now, but exhaustion overwhelmed her and her eyes fluttered shut.

No one won the horse race that day.

With the princess having injured herself, winning would feel like cheating to many of them. The fact that all the riders worried over Hakuei's wellbeing took Kouen by surprise, but he supposed that was to be expected of her loyal Household. He carried her on horseback and delivered her to the infirmary himself. Kouen had to preside over the archery event without Hakuei around. He was certain that she was loath to miss out. For now he needed her inside and resting properly. Even with Phenex, time still proved to be the best medicine. He didn't fail to notice how the Kouga clan seemed to regard him differently since he had healed Hakuei.

On Dorji's part, he didn't expect Kouen to wield that kind of power. He didn't expect the prince to show that he cared. Before the archery events, he had profusely apologized to Kouen for asking Hakuei to race in the first place. Kouen asserted that there was no need for apology. That put the worried Kouga warrior at ease.

During a lull in the event, Kouen seized the chance to check up on Hakuei inside the makeshift infirmary. As he threw aside the tent flap he nearly bumped into Toya. Startled, she nearly dropped the bowl of milk in her hands.

"Oh! F-forgive me, my lord."

He brushed off her apology. "Carry on."

It turned out that Toya was delivering the milk to Hakuei, who laid comfortably on a bed of furs and appeared to have just woken up from a much-needed nap. Seisyun, her ever-loyal attendant, stood by her bedside. Toya knelt at the opposite side and tipped the bowl to her lips. When she finished drinking, Hakuei managed a grateful smile at the Kouga woman.

"Thank you so much, Toya. The milk you make is the best I've ever tasted."

Toya flushed with evident joy. "You flatter me, your highness. It's a pleasure serving you."

The princess took a liking to horse milk, which was unusual considering how strong and off-putting the drink was to most people. Though never the type to indulge in the drinking contests, Hakuei never hesitated to take an earnest sip or two out of courtesy, as well as for her own enjoyment. Men and women of the Kouga clan, especially the warriors, seemed to really appreciate the notion.

Toya turned to Kouen questioningly. "Would my lord like a drink as well?"

"...I suppose one wouldn't hurt."

She hurried away to fetch some more. Knowing that Kouen would want some time alone with Hakuei, Seisyun bowed at them both and took his leave.

"How's the festival going so far?" Hakuei asked.

"All according to plan," Kouen replied. "The archery contests are running smoothly."

She nodded, immediately regretting the move afterwards as she winced. "Good, I'm glad."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"And you? What about you, Lord Kouen?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, recounting all that had happened so far. "I won't deny that I've had fun today. Minus your misfortune, of course."

"Looking back, I'm somewhat glad this happened."

He knitted his brow. "What do you mean?"

"When you healed me with Phenex, you revealed a side of yourself not many have the chance to see. More often than not, you're seen as a conqueror and a destroyer. While that may be true for the most part, people forget that you're a healer too. I think it's good that the Kouga clan got to see what you could do."

Sometimes Kouen felt he was undeserving of such sincere, genuine praise from his cousin. Now was one of those times. He lowered his eyes. "In all honesty, I could care less about my reputation, for better or for worse. I'm just glad that you're all right. I don't like seeing you getting hurt."

Hearing that from Kouen reminded her much of Hakuryuu, the way her little brother constantly worried and fussed over her as if _he_ was the older sibling. Hakuei felt moved by his show of concern, considering that he was a man who rarely opened up.

Their conversation cut short when Toya came back with milk for Kouen. He acknowledged her with a wordless nod when he accepted it. Much to his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Had it not been for what happened today, I think you would have won," he admitted. "You improved a lot since we last raced."

"You think so?" Hakuei rested her head against the pillows, closing her eyes in drowsy content. "Given today's inconclusive turn of events, I suppose there's always next year. The Kou Empire's second Naadam."

"Certainly."

Hakuei was thrilled. The fact that Kouen was willing to co-host another festival with her was enough to make the rest of her day.

;;;

**Naadam is the national festival in Mongolia. I've been to one once in Ulanbaatar, and it's loads of fun. As an aficionado for Mongolian history and culture, I loved that the Magi world has a fictional parallel to Mongolia.**

**Sometimes I take eons to update due to the busy craziness that's med school, but I assure you that I enjoy writing about my baes. In turn, I hope you enjoy reading.**


End file.
